


Better to Give ~Receiving is Fun Too Style~

by Aeiouna



Category: w-inds.
Genre: Chromatic Source, Multi, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you mean March 14th is also White Day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better to Give ~Receiving is Fun Too Style~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mousapelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Better to Give](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3210) by mousapelli. 



**March 14, 2002**

Keita looked over at Ryohei. "Ryo! Hey, hey Ryo!" He tried to get Ryohei's attention first verbally, then by poking him in the stomach. "Ryyyyyoooooo!"

Ryohei's reply was a muffled "Ummm humm?" followed by "Ugh, Keita, quit it! You've got my attention now."

Keita looked over at him. "Oh good! So, where's Ryuichi?" He leaned back on the couch and brought his knees to his chest.

Ryohei opened his mouth to respond to Keita with a "Who am I, Ryuichi's keeper?" just as Ryuichi walked into the door. This changed Ryohei's response to a point and a, "Right there."

Ryuichi slipped in between them and opened the box of assorted chocolates. "You will not believe what just happened to me."

"Try us," Keita leaned forward again, as to show Ryuichi he had his full attention.

"Well, when I was at the store to get these, the girl at the counter assumed they were for White Day. So when I said they were for you, she shrieked in my ear and called you my boyfriends."

Ryohei and Keita bust out laughing, Keita imitated the shriek, and it became instant blackmail fuel.

Ryuichi pouted until they started digging into the chocolate. Keita's box grin and Ryohei's silence because he was enjoying the chocolate too much made Ryuichi's heart skip a beat.

**March 14, 2003**

Keita and Ryohei weren't quite over Ryuichi's story from last year. They were still telling it, and still teasing it over it.

"We should make a huge scene this year," Ryohei's eyes sparkled, "Really get under Ryu's skin. It would be the ultimate climax to our teasing."

Keita nodded enthusiastically. "I like the way you think!"

This would be why Keita went with Ryuichi to the store this year.

"You know this one is my favorite!" he held up a chocolate bar and batted his eyes.

Ryuichi rolled his eyes, but then he got a wicked idea. He leaned over, stood on his tiptoes a bit (Keita was now taller than him), and kissed Keita's cheek. "Of course, _sweetheart_ , of course."

That stopped Keita dead in his tracks, and Ryuichi smirked. Just as he planned.

Just then, Ryohei walked into the store, caught the tail end of Ryuichi kissing Keita's cheek, and gasped. He walked over to Keita and slapped him across the face. "You two-timing... I'm so angry I don't even have a insult right now!"

That stunt got them banned from the store. For life. But not before Ryuichi managed to buy the chocolate bar Keita had been eying and split it three ways.

He kissed Keita's cheek seriously this time, and licked a little chocolate from the corner of Ryohei's mouth.

**March 14, 2004**

This year was going to be different.

"What are you doing, Keita?" Ryohei asked, wrapping his arms around Keita's waist and resting his chin on Keita's shoulder to peer over it. He watched as Keita scooped up chocolate ice cream and plop it into that blender Keita's mother got them. It was probably older than all three of them. Combined. But whatever, it did the job.

"Making milkshakes," Keita answered, as though it was obvious. "Chocolate milkshakes. Well, chocolate milkshakes for you two. Since we can't go buy chocolate this year, I figured we could switch it up a bit. It's still chocolate, you know?"

Ryohei nodded and watched as Keita poured the now finished milkshakes into two glasses. "What about yours?" he asked gently.

"I'm making mine as a protein shake, so I wanted to make it after yours."

Later, when Ryuichi showed up and they shared the milkshakes, he tried a sip of Keita's and didn't like it, even wondering out loud how Keita could even drink that. Ryohei proved that even protein shakes tasted good when licked off faces.

**March 14, 2005**

"What are you two even fighting about?" Ryohei asked as they walked back home from the restaurant, popping an after dinner mint into his mouth.

Ryuichi shrugged. "I dunno, but he wants to be a big baby and I'm not going to indulge."

"Well, one of you has to break down and apologize, otherwise this is never gonna end," Ryohei pointed out. And this was why he was leader.

"Yeah, well, I didn't do anything wrong so I'm not going to apologize," Ryuichi rolled his eyes and walked into the house, "So he better be prepared to be doing all the apologizing."

Ryohei buried his face in his hands and groaned. Those two were so ridiculous sometimes.

* * *

It was 11:50pm and Ryuichi was wondering who could be knocking on his door. He slid off his bed and opened it. "Oh, hey Keita."

Keita shifted from one foot to the other. "Here. I know it's not much, but it's all that I could find in my room," and he shoved a chocolate diet cookie into Ryuichi's hands.

Ryuichi smiled and pulled Keita in for a hug. "I've got some chocolate mints in my pocket. You can have them, but you gotta find them!"

**March 14, 2006**

There were donuts this year. Chocolate donuts with chocolate icing and they were delicious.

"You know," Keita leaned back and took another donut from the box, "Management is annoyed we're eating all this cause we'll supposedly get fat and the fans won't like us anymore."

Ryohei laughed at that one. "Let's see. They've dealt with us through the 'Forever Memories' video, growth spurts, our rapping, Keita's fail dancing..." which got a "Hey!" in response from Keita, "... so I don’t see them giving up on us just because we gain a wee bit of weight."

Ryuichi swallowed the last of his most recent donut and eyed the last one in the box, "I mean, they're totally cool with Ryo growing facial hair, so an extra five pounds won't bother them either." He reached for the last donut.

Actually, they all reached for the last donut and in the struggle they turned it into a mass of chocolate crumbs.

**March 13, 2007**

"Anniversary is tomorrow," Keita pointed out, "What are we doing?"

Ryohei slipped his finger under Keita's shirt. "Umm... typical boy band stuff, I think? Dance practice, lunch, and an interview. Not much time for ourselves. Busy all day."

Ryuichi just watched them with a smirk on his face. They would _make_ time for each other tomorrow, cause the chocolate body paint he had on his person wasn't ending up unused. Not in the slightest.


End file.
